In the racking of pocket pool or billiard balls prior to the initiation of play, the balls are placed in a triangular rack, the head ball located on the appropriate spot, the balls forced toward the front of the rack with the fingers (generally the thumbs) and the rack vertically removed from about the balls. During the removal of the rack from about the balls, it is not uncommon that one or more portions of the rack contacts the balls causing the rack to "loosen". The occurrence of such a condition requires that the balls be "reracked" until a tight i.e. all balls touching, rack is achieved.
The design of a rack that permits even the most inexperienced player to properly rack the balls without the possibility of "loosening" the rack in the process of removal of the billiard rack would be of significant benefit to the pool and billiard playing community.